El regreso temprano
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: luego de lo sucedido, Alucard vuelve con Integra, pero diez años después, y reharán su relación como era antes, incluye algo de lemon


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

El regreso temprano

Pasaron diez años del acontecimiento sucedido en Londres, y dejo muchas pérdidas humanas y materiales causadas por el ataque de la organización Milenio, que fue vencida.

En la organización Hellsing, solo quedaban Integra, que solo tenía un ojo y la vampiresa Victoria Seras, recordaban la pérdida del mayordomo Walter, que los había traicionado vilmente y pereció en combate, y sobre todo al lacayo Alucard, que para Integra fue algo que ella lamentaba y se entristecía al recordar.

Aunque para Victoria, el capitán Pip que había muerto, su espíritu aún vivía en ella, y en su intimidad hacían cosas que ni Integra se enteraba.

Ambas se pusieron a hablar:

-Si Alucard estuviera aquí, me hubiese casado con el-

-Vaya, y ¿Por qué no busca a alguien?-

-No quiero, prefiero estar sola, es que Alucard era más que un amigo, y él me quería desde niña-

-Ya veo, usted ha estado muy malhumorada desde entonces-

-Sí, pero dije que el volvería, mejor será esperarlo-

-Yo también, ama-

Integra, para pasar su soledad, fumaba sus cigarros, como siempre, tomaba el té a la tarde y leía libros, aunque ellas conservaban el ataúd del querido Alucard.

Aunque también, Victoria se encargaba de exterminar vampiros, pero luego del ataque a Londres, el número de muertos vivos se reducía.

Una noche como todas, Integra se preparaba para dormir, y una extraña presencia estaba en la mansión.

Mientras estaba dormida profundamente, apareció un ser oscuro y planeaba clavar sus colmillos en Integra, pero como protección, tomo su pistola y disparo.

Para sorpresa, era alguien que además de impresionar, lleno de lágrimas al único ojo que tenía Integra: era Alucard.

Emocionada fue hacia él y lo abrazo, por otro lado, Alucard estaba contento de volver con alguien que había querido tanto en su inmortal vida.

Integra se secó las lágrimas y le dijo:

-Volviste, te he extrañado-

-Yo quise volver con usted, condesa, he estado eliminando las almas de mi cuerpo, ya ni una quedo-

-Está bien, ahora que aun soy joven, te digo que nunca me dejes, si tú me querías, pues yo también que quería un poco-

-No se preocupes, ahora vamos a rehacer nuestra vida-

Integra se cortó el dedo y le dio algo de sangre para el vampiro, porque tenía hambre, y luego de ponerse apósitos sobre la herida, continuo durmiendo y el vampiro volvió a su cofre a descansar un poco.

Luego de un merecido descanso, el vampiro despertó y volvió a reencontrarse con Victoria:

-Cuanto tiempo, amo, que bien que regreso-

-Es bueno en casa, con la gente a quien quieres-

-Bueno, yo extraño a Pip, pero el estará siempre en mí, porque he bebido de su sangre-

-Igual, es mejor que ustedes estén cerca mío, son lo más cercano que tengo-

El vampiro volvía a hacer aquellas cosas que hacía con Integra, se sentía feliz de hacer lo que le gustaba.

Ambos salían a pasear por la ciudad de Londres, que luego de lo sucedido tenían que volver a empezar, además que hubo muchas pérdidas humanas.

Estando a solas en un jardín botánico, se pusieron a hablar:

-Cuanto tiempo hemos estado separados, a veces yo salía con Victoria, pero no era lo mismo si no te tenía a ti-

-Parece, que cuando he salido con Mina o con Ilona, no fue lo mismo, contigo me sentía más libre además de que yo sea su esclavo-

-Mira, vamos a dejar de ser amo y esclavo, a partir de ahora, aunque no haya tantos vampiros en el pasado, seremos conde y condesa, como siempre quisiste-

-Bien, pero no olvides, que siempre estaré a tu lado-

Ambos se tomaban de la mano y mirándose el uno al otro, se veía algo de amor, que duraría eternamente.

Cuando iban de regreso a la mansión, Integra le dijo:

-Te espero hoy en mi habitación, te tengo una sorpresa-

Luego de cenar, Integra llamo a Alucard para que venga a su cuarto. Luego de que ella se limpió el vacío en su ojo izquierdo, se quitó la ropa y quedo en bata.

Para cuando vino Alucard, le pidió que se quitara la ropa, para darle lo que tenía en mente.

Cuando estaba completamente desnudo, tenía los ojos vendados, y ella lo abrazaba tocándole los glúteos, a él le estaba gustando.

Al quitarle la venda, ella se quitó la bata y estaba desnuda y le dijo:

-Veo que querías hacerlo hace mucho, y esta es tu sorpresa-

-Gracias, condesa-

Ahí ambos se besan abrazándose apasionadamente piel a piel, luego van a la cama donde continúan los besos y las caricias.

Cuando descansan un poco, le dice a Integra:

-Hace años que no lo disfrutaba-

-Ya que te gusto, te diré que quiero tener un hijo contigo-

-¿En serio? Bien, así tendrás a mi heredero-

-Aunque sea nuestro heredero, será el fruto de nuestro amor-

-Bien, pero será cuando nos casemos-

Terminan de hablar, se besan y luego duermen piel a piel juntos.

Luego, ellos están a solas en el jardín, e Integra está esperando al hijo de Alucard, pero primero van a proponer el casamiento.

El vampiro le dice:

-Todo aquello que es sufrimiento va a desaparecer cuando estemos juntos, yo siempre te protegeré-

-Y siempre lo harás-Ahí se besa con el vampiro.

Luego le pide la mano a su prometida y ambos tomados de la mano, salen a dar un paseo, estando llenos de sueños y esperanzas para la eternidad.

Fin


End file.
